Happy Birthday Blaine
by Burntsugrr
Summary: If you haven't read Happy Birthday Kurt I suggest you do, this is a follow up to that. Other than that it's about Blaine, and his birthday.
1. Chapter 1

It was bound to be a long day. Nagging dreams of reaching for something he couldn't quite see or reach woke Blaine at 4:23AM. Going back to sleep wasn't even worth trying. He lay in bed a few minutes, arm over his eyes.

His father insisted he join him at the Father/Son company outing, a fishing trip designed more for telling business style fish stories and drinking on the water than actually casting lines into the lake. He didn't believe his father even remembered it was his birthday and when he began to argue his mother had given him a pointed look that shushed him. Later she shared that his father was feeling concerned about their lack of connection. Blaine had been spending most of his time at his boyfriend's house and soon enough he'd be away at college, was it too much to ask that he spend one day doing a father/son activity?

It wasn't. It was a lot to ask on his birthday, but Kurt had promised to make him dinner that night and he figured that was worth the wait. Everything about Kurt was worth the wait, but he was getting antsy waiting. This thought led to the inevitable reach under the sheet. Most times that his mind turned to Kurt lately he'd had to take matters into his own hands.

Since Kurt's birthday they'd been doing more touching, groping really, but they hadn't been alone long enough to get beyond that and it was killing Blaine. He wished he knew if it was as bad for Kurt as it was for him but Kurt didn't like talking about things like that unless they were in the moment (and then Blaine had way more important things on his mind than talking) .

Thinking back to Kurt's birthday got him going, and he couldn't help but remember Kurt's suggesting that he'd be getting a gift along the same lines as the intimate one he'd given. It wasn't long before he was panting, moaning Kurt's name as quietly as he could and pumping into his fist as fast as possible.

His phone chose the most inopportune time to ring, he couldn't even look. He knew it would be Kurt, no one but Kurt would call him at almost 5 AM. He finished himself off and grabbed his phone from his nightstand to return the call.

Kurt picked up immediately, "Happy Birthday Mon Amour, Sorry did I wake you?"

Blaine, still recovering could only breathe into the phone like some sort of creeper.

"Oh. You were awake. Do you want to call me later?"

"Mm-mm, want to hear your voice now."

"Isn't it a little early for..that?"

"Woke up thinking about you."

"I'm going to go with being flattered. Was I good at least?"

"You're always good. Beautiful Boy why are you awake?"

"Because it's your birthday and I knew you had to be up early. I wanted to wake you up instead of your alarm clock, guess I was a little late."

"Alarm clock didn't go off yet. Told you, woke up thinking about you. Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"I wish you were here right now."

"You wouldn't if you could smell my breath. Carol made this Italian thing last night and I swear she used all the garlic in Lima."

"Don't care. Hey, what are you cooking tonight?"

"Whatever you catch today."

"You're a riot. Seriously."

"Are you saying you aren't going to be the hunter/gatherer?"

"I'm saying I'm not eating anything we pull out of that lake no matter how well you cook it. Are you going to tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't have a bunch of garlic, or onion."

"You love garlic and onion." Kurt yawned.

"Yeah, but it doesn't fit in with my plans for later."

"Oh, you made plans?"

"Some."

"That's too bad because I made some plans of my own and I'm pretty sure my plans trump your plans."

"But it's MY birthday."

"Okay, good point, never mind. I'll cancel my plans. We can go to a Katy Perry sing a long or whatever you want."

"Shut up. You know what I want." His voice was low and serious. 

"Socks?"

Blaine groaned.

"Socks and bowties?"

"You're going to pay for this later."

"Wait, I know-socks and bowties that MATCH! Wow, I need to go shopping."

Blaine pretended to pout, "Fine, if you want to give me socks and bowties I'll be happy, because they're from you."

"Quit sulking when I can't see your pretty lips."

This made Blaine smile even as his alarm went off. "Ugh, I gotta get in the shower."

"Now I wish I was there."

"Did you just? Seriously?"

"What?"

"You know this means I'm gonna picture you in my shower."

"Don't drop the soap."

"Jesus Kurt. I have to spend the day with my FATHER, you cannot do this to me."

"From the sound of things I already did it to you this morning. Kind of ruins my plans for later."

Blaine let his head fall back into the pillow hard. "Don't suppose you want to elaborate on that?"

"Surprise, remember?"

"I'm going to kiss you so hard your lips are going to bruise, consider yourself warned."

"Just my lips?"

"Kurt." He pled.

"Okay, okay, go shower, go spend the day with your dad, I love you birthday boy."

"I love you too. I can't wait for tonight, my real gift will just be getting to hang out with you, I honestly don't care what we do."

The day with his dad wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Some of the sons were about his age and were football fans so they snuck a few beers and talked sports while actually trying to catch fish. The dads drank plenty and much to Blaine's happy surprise started a sing- a- long of songs from their college days. He had never heard his father sing, except occasionally with the radio on their way home from church on Sunday's when he was a kid. A few songs (and a few more drinks) in, Blaine's father suggested they all sing happy birthday to his son.

Blaine was embarrassed but secretly a little gratified that his father had known it was his birthday and chose to bring attention to him. Sometimes Blaine felt as if he's father would prefer he blend into the background so no one would notice him and ask questions. Apparently a few drinks was all it took for his dad to lose that particular apprehension. When his dad's friends asked if they had big plans for Blaine's birthday dinner he just laughed and said, "Oh no, his boyfriend has that covered."

Blaine could do nothing but stare. His father never talked about Kurt outside of the house, and never referred to him as his boyfriend.

He ended up having a brilliant time with his father and the rest of the group and was actually glad to have gone, but he was also very happy to have a night with Kurt ahead of him. He showered the smell of a day of fishing away and dressed with care. Clothes meant so much to Kurt and even if it was just a night at his house, probably with his family close by Blaine knew Kurt would expect him to be dressed for the occasion.

Kurt had insisted on picking him up at his house, even though Blaine said he'd just as happily drive to Kurt's. At the door Kurt handed Blaine a beautiful glass vase, shaped like the trunk of a tree and with the initials for their pet names etched into a heart. It was filled with chocolate kisses and from the top sprang sprigs of branches, each with a leaf of rolled green paper. Blaine was allowed to unroll only the topmost leaf.

"M.A. You are my love forever, together we can only grow stronger. This is the beginning of our family tree"

He instructed Blaine that there were messages for him on each leaf, but that he was only to open one at a time and only if there was a day they couldn't be together or if Blaine was feeling down and Kurt couldn't be there in person.

In the car he kept Blaine laughing with the stories of his trial and error with glass etching and how many vases he'd ruined before getting one he felt was good enough. Blaine started to tell him about the boat ride and his dad's singing but then stopped, "This isn't the way to your house."

"Oh the older he gets the more observant he gets. So what songs did your dad sing?"

"Um, lots, where are we going?"

"Forget it babe, surprise."

They pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store. "Wait in the car. I'll be right back."

"Oh, wait, I'll come in with you I want to get some Doritos…"

"No Doritos. They give you nasty breath. Just wait here."

It took almost no time and Kurt was back in the car. Blaine looked at him sideways, "Didn't have what you wanted?"

"What?"

"No bag."

"Oh, hm. No. Stop asking questions. Did you catch any fish today?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand, enjoying the way their fingers fell into comfortable puzzle pieces fitting snugly together. "I did, just a small one, but Derek caught a pretty decent size trout. The fishing was just okay, but my Dad made everyone sing happy birthday to me and he talked about you."

"Me?"

"Told his coworkers we didn't have family plans for my birthday tonight because my boyfriend had it covered."

"Wow, how did that go over?"

"I think they were all pretty well gone because no one even blinked an eye. One of the other guys our age asked if I really had a boyfriend. I said of course and he said I seemed so straight. I told him I knew he didn't mean that to be offensive but it sort of was and he was apologetic, he was really trying to be cool about it, but I just had to say something…are we going to Puck's house?"

"No questions. Was it awkward after that?"

"No, everyone was awesome, we are, we're going to Puck's. Honey, did you plan a surprise party for me? Because that's sweet but I really was looking forward to being alone with you."

"Shut up, you're getting nothing out of me."

It turned out they were going to Puck's house. Kurt bounded out of the car and took Blaine's hand, "C'mon smart guy."

Blaine stopped him and pulled him a little to the side of the driveway, out of the porch light. "Hey, I'm happy to get together with friends but can I at least get one kiss before we're surrounded?"

Kurt backed up a little, "I don't know, you were threatening me with bruises earlier."

"You love the bruises." Blaine growled into his ear before pressing his mouth to Kurt's throat.

Kurt curled his fingers at Blaine's hips and pushed back, "Later, we have to get inside."

He pulled Blaine toward the door, ignoring the whimpering from behind him.

Much to Blaine's surprise Kurt fished in his pocket and pulled out a key. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Shh, I told you, stop asking questions.'

Kurt let them in and led Blaine to the living room where he lit candles on a dining room table. A beautifully laid table shone in the flickering light. "Sit." Kurt pulled out a chair.

Blaine did as he was told and Kurt disappeared into the kitchen, returning with their first course, cantelope wrapped in prosciutto and sprinkled with pecorino cheese then drizzled with olive oil. Kurt filled Blaine's glass with wine and watched in anticipation as he tasted the melon.

"Kurt, this is fantastic, so yummy."

He beamed back, "Good. Enjoy that, I have to get the next bit ready then I'll be able to sit with you."

Blaine caught his hand as he bustled away from the table, "I haven't had a birthday kiss."

"So pushy." Kurt bent and brushed his lips softly against Blaine's. Blaine wasn't having it and pulled Kurt roughly into his lap, kissing him hard.

"Hey! Stop it." Kurt ran a tender finger along Blaine's jaw, "You don't dinner to burn do you?"

"If it means keeping you on my lap I don't really care."

"I worked hard on this Blaine." Kurt cajoled, his fingers playing at the buttons on Blaine's shirt, "Don't you want to taste everything I have for you?"

Groaning Blaine lifted Kurt to his feet, "Double entendre is not helping your case Beautiful Boy. Can I at least follow you to the kitchen and watch you work?"

"If you must."

Kurt went to the stove and removed a saucepan taking a pat of butter from the small dish on the counter and sliding in into the pan, shaking it slightly. The sauce took on a sheen that seemed to satisfy Kurt so he dipped a spoon in and tasted quickly. He reached into a black bag next to him and shook a few things Blaine couldn't identify into his hand and then over the sauce.

"If you're going to stand there make yourself useful and grab me the plates. They're in there." He motioned to a clay covered dish to Blaine's left. "They're warm but they shouldn't be too hot to handle."

Blaine thought Kurt's fingertips must be singed from all his time in the kitchen because the plates definitely felt hot to him but he passed them quickly then stood back. Kurt removed foil from pan on top of the stove revealing a beautifully cooked beef wellington.

"Woah, you did that?" Blaine was shocked, it looked like something from the food channel.

"Yup. And it took forever to get the pastry right, but it looks good doesn't it?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, "It looks beautiful. I can't believe you went through all that trouble for me."

Kurt turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, "I want to cook for you every night. I like cooking for you. I like taking care of you, Mon Ami. Do you want to slice it?"

"I don't know how, I mean, I don't want to screw it up."

"I'll show you, grab the knife, no…here, this one. Okay, hold it like this." Kurt placed the knife in Blaine's hand then put his own over it. "One fluid motion the whole way through, you don't want to hack at it, just slice right through, work with the blade…there, see? You're a pro."

Blaine cut another thick slice while Kurt pulled another saucepan and finished off the glaze for their green beans then plated them. "Okay Birthday Boy, you carry the meat in, I'll get the veggies."

They settled in, chairs close together and for a few moments all there was to be heard in the room were the moans of two very happy eaters. Blaine sipped his wine and finally found words, "Promise me when we get married you'll make this for me on my birthday every year."

"You want to wait that long?"

"Long? Exactly how long do you think I'm going to wait to marry you?"

Kurt smiled, his eyebrow lifted, "I'm thinking at least until your legal."

"That's next birthday."

"So I shouldn't cook this for your next birthday, only the one after?"

"Next year you'll be in New York, and I'll still be here."

Things got quiet for a minute while that sunk in, polluting the air between them. Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand. "I can come back for your birthday, or better yet, you can come and see me, spend the weekend together in the city."

Blaine smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, that would be great. Kurt?"

There was a knot in his stomach, he hated that the truth of the end of this year was poisoning Blaine's special night. "Yes love?"

"Why are we at Puck's?"

"Ah, that. Well, for a start, this is where I told your parents we would be. I told them it was an overnight because teenagers drink and it was safer if everyone stayed in one place."

"Honesty. Good plan."

"Well, honesty of a sort. What I didn't tell them was that it was a private party, that Puck's mom is in rehab, again, and Puck is staying elsewhere tonight."

"So we have…"

"All night."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine set his fork down gently, his fingers shaking. He lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's, "I, didn't expect…this is better than anything. To be honest the best I'd hoped for is that we'd get the kitchen to ourselves at your house with your dad lurking on the stairs if we sat in the tv room."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, "Well we don't have to worry about any lurking here so no excuse for rushing through dinner or anything else. No one expects us anywhere tonight or until late tomorrow. We can just relax and enjoy each others company."

They talked about friends and family, laughed, ate, and when they had eaten all they could Kurt got up to clear their plates, "There's dessert, if you want."

"Will it keep until later? I'm stuffed. Thank you so much for that again B.B., you're a magician in the kitchen."

"It will keep. You got get comfy on the sofa, I'll be in in a second."

Kurt cleaned the kitchen quickly; putting things away so they wouldn't spoil then went to the living room. "I rented "When Harry Met Sally, since it's sort of our movie. You want to watch?"

Blaine beamed at him. "That's perfect. Come sit with me."

Snuggled into each other they watched the movie, each reciting their favorite lines, stopping to share meaningful glances, kissing, chatting about the outfits, the hairstyles, or what they'd do differently, and just luxuriating in the fact that they had hours and hours on end to just be alone, together. By the time the movie was over they felt way less full and much more cozy.

Kurt slid off the couch to the floor.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Game time."

"Game time? On the floor?"

Kurt just smiled and reached under the couch, pulling out a checker board.

Blaine joined him but was clearly puzzled. "You want to play checkers."

"Special rules."

"Okay…"

"Strip checkers. Every time you lose a piece, you lose clothes."

Blaine's eyes darkened immediately, but still he teased, "You never heard of poker?"

"Poker takes too much concentration, this gets us naked quicker."

"We could just get naked." Blaine offered.

"We could." Kurt acted like this was a reasonable solution worth exploring.

"This is more fun though." Blaine began setting up the board.

"Agreed. Especially when I'm sitting here fully clothed and you're begging to hang on to your bow tie."

"And matching socks."

"I'm not leaving you with the socks."

"Then I'm not lending you the bow tie when it's all you have left."

Blaine took an early lead. After losing a skirmish about whether taking a pin off of his sweater amounted to losing a part of his "ensemble" Kurt lost his sweater vest, boots, socks and belt pretty quickly.

Kurt came back but swallowed hard as Blaine stripped off his sweater, dock shoes and yes, the bow tie. For some reason watching the bow tie come undone had a profound effect on Kurt's ability to concentrate and soon he was without a shirt.

"You'd have better luck if you spent more time watching the board." Blaine coached.

"It's not my fault you have a very sexy throat." Kurt purred.

"Nice try, I'm keeping my eye on the prize." Blaine flicked his eyes briefly to Kurt's pants and went back to studying the situation of the game.

"I'm calling a time out." Kurt sat back.

"There are no time outs in checkers Hummel."

"I told you, special rules."

"Fine. Time out. Now what?"

Kurt crawled around the board and placed his hands on either side of Blaine, leaning against the sofa and began to suck rough kisses at his Adam's apple and down the collar of his shirt. Blaine laughed and pushed Kurt back, "Uh-uh, you want lower you gotta earn it Beautiful Boy, however, since you've called this little time out, and I've earned a lot more skin…"

Blaine made to nip at Kurt's shoulder but he scuttled away back to his side of the board. "Oh no, only the person who calls the time out can use their mouth."

Blaine groaned, "Special rules. Fine, I call a time out."

"Sorry, only one time out per play."

Blaine moved his piece without looking away from Kurt. "I moved, time out."

He stood and took one step over the board, lowering himself between Kurt's outspread legs. He took Kurt's face in his hand and kissed him tenderly while allowing his fingers of his free hand to play feather light patterns up Kurt's spine. When they broke apart both were slightly breathless. Blaine made to move back to his spot but Kurt growled, "Don't bother." and knocked his piece another space, directly into Blaine's trap. "Time out."

He slipped his fingers into Blaine's hair and licked gingerly at the shell of his ear. "Go."

Blaine skipped Kurt's most recent move and reached for his jeans, "Off."

"Okay, okay, they're going. Hang on, they're really tight."

"I noticed."

Kurt managed his way out of his jeans then turned to the board before Blaine could call another time out. He didn't mind being behind but this was ridiculous. As he studied the board he could feel Blaine's breath hot on his shoulder. "Back up there pal, you should have called a time out."

"I was distracted by those black boxer briefs. Screw this, come here." He reached for Kurt's hips but his hands were batted away.

"You're cheating. Stop."

Blaine huffed but sat back and let Kurt examine his options. They were severely limited but he moved as best he could then let Blaine to the board without calling his time out.

Blaine made a stupid move, called his time out and kissed Kurt's chest while allowing his hands to caress his thighs, his fingers edging closer to the bottom of his briefs, but Kurt pushed them back sighting the terms of fair play.

Kurt took his next move, jumping Blaine's stupid one and called his time out before Blaine's buttons were completely undone. He pulled the shirt from Blaine's shoulders and kissed them, murmuring into his skin, "You got a tan today; it's like someone dripped honey all over you."

"Please Kurt, no more game." Blaine begged, groaning at Kurt's touch.

"Do you concede?" spoken into a kiss.

"I was winning."

"Then we play."

"Fine, I concede." Blaine's voice was thick with lust.

Kurt's eyes sparkled, he pushed Blaine back to the floor, pinning his arms over his head. "Say Kurt is the King."

"Fat chance. The King still has his pants." Blaine rolled them over, pinning Kurt beneath him.

"Which he's about to come in." Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's thighs.

"That right? New game, we'll see who comes first."

"You're going down Blaine Warbler." Kurt struggled to regain dominance.

"That's only the beginning of my strategy."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine got up, affording Kurt the chance to get his breath. Kurt caught his eye, "What?"

"I, I want you to be comfortable, the floor's not very…" Blaine cast his eyes around for cushions or something.

Kurt laughed and knelt in front of him, "Baby, I don't care, just come here already."

Blaine knelt to match him, finding himself pulled into a deep kiss. He traced his fingers along Kurt's shoulders, down his sides, loving the way his smooth flesh trembled under his touch. They broke apart gently and Blaine's eyes held Kurt's "I love you."

He dropped his hands to Kurt's backside, squeezing it, pulling Kurt to him eliciting a moan from somewhere dark inside him.

"Too much…clothes…" Kurt reached with shaking fingers for Blaine's pants. Concentration was at a minimum because Blaine had taken to palming Kurt through his briefs, which was just so wrong when Kurt still had Blaine's stupid jeans to contend with.

Blaine took pity on the poor boy, or maybe it was that his erection was just too painful locked inside the denim, whichever, he took his hands off Kurt long enough to throw his jeans across the room. He moved to the couch, pulling Kurt with him so the boy was straddling him, their chests pressed together, grinding into each other as they kissed over and over. Kurt brushed his fingers across Blaine's forehead, forcing the locks of hair that were stuck there back and away. He stilled for a minute just taking in the way Blaine's soft lashes framed his eyes, casting shadows on his cheeks and making him look oddly childlike despite the situation.

"I want, oh…I want…" Blaine panted into Kurt's mouth, against his neck.

"Anything, Mon Ami, anything you want." Kurt responded, biting softly at Blaine's jaw.

Blaine pushed at Kurt's briefs, shoving them down his thighs and he could have sworn he felt Kurt panic but if he did he recovered quickly, repeating hotly in Blaine's ear, "Anything."

Blaine returned to massaging the cheeks of Kurt's ass, gently, eventually, slowly brushing feathery strokes between them, watching the boy closely as he did. Kurt responded by grinding himself harder against Blaine's crotch, reaching between them and stroking himself twice. "Bbblaine?" he managed.

Blaine removed one hand from Kurt's ass and slicked his fingers with the wetness at Kurt's tip, slipping his hand firmly around him. "Baby?"

"I want you to…inside me…oh…" Blaine began long strokes up his beautiful boy, thumbing the head as he twisted back down, Kurt did all he could to hold it together and finish his thought, "I think I need to come before you…I don't think I can …oh fuck Blaine…"

Blaine scooted sideways, laying Kurt along the couch so he could take him in his mouth. Last time Kurt had been mildly timid to have Blaine seeing him like this, doing this for him but now he was beyond primed and ready. He grabbed roughly at Blaine's hair, forcing the boy to move faster on him, so unbelievably turned on at the vision of his perfect, choir boy looking boyfriend with a mouth full of his cock, sucking on him for all he was worth. Blaine reached for and found Kurt's balls, massaging gently at first but then tugging slightly, as he took Kurt as deep into his throat as he could. It was all it took, Kurt tried to back off but Blaine didn't care, he let Kurt's come spill into his mouth, and across his flush red lips.

Blaine flicked his tongue onto Kurt's stomach, picking up a sticky smudge of come and leaned up to kiss him. He saw Kurt wrinkle his nose slightly but the twinkle in Blaine's eye won him over and soon Kurt was tasting himself in Blaine's mouth, wrapping his arms lazily around his waist. "You're way too good at that."

"I could do that forever. You want to cook for me every day; I want to do that, every day."

Kurt petted Blaine's hair absently while Blaine kissed his chest, shoulders and neck, waiting for Kurt's breathing to come back to normal. "We could work on a trade."

"You were trying to tell me something there earlier."

"What?"

"You said you wanted to come first…which by the way makes me two for two tonight."

"It's your birthday, I'm letting you win. Course this one sort of feels like I won. Uh, yeah, you were kind of going for something else there for a minute though."

"Uh huh…"

"And I want to be able to, um, relax isn't' really the right word probably but, um, enjoy I guess, whatever happens there and I didn't think I could do that if I was about to come all over myself. I mean, eventually, yeah, but um, I think it make take some time to …"

Blaine couldn't help but smirk, Kurt was really no good at talking about these things. "You want me to take my time, back there."

"Pretty much."

"If you're scared, we don't have to, I mean that doesn't have to be part of it." Blaine slid his fingers through Kurt's hair smoothing into place the way he liked.

"I'm not scared. I want you to. I just didn't want to rush that part because we were so desperate to get off."

"Speaking of…I'm still pretty much um…"

"Oh fuck, oh Blaine, I'm so selfish, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, actually all this talk has sort of , I think the moment has passed."

Kurt scratched his fingers through the wirey hair at Blaine's chest, "I'm pretty sure we can get it back."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him sweetly, "I know we can, but we have plenty of time and I'm kind of thinking about something else now."

"Yeah? Like what else?"

"Like, what did you make for dessert?"

Kurt shook his head, only Blaine would be thinking about his stomach now. "I'll feed you but you're not putting on clothes."

"I won't if you won't."

"I get underwear. We're not eating without underwear, it's gross."

"That's incredibly flawed logic but I don't care, what're we eating?"

Kurt pulled a clean pair of boxers from his overnight bag and Blaine followed him to the kitchen. "I made ice cream."

"You made…made it?"

"Yes, made, made. It's Drambuie flavored. It's supposed to be served with figs and sauce but I like it with just a drizzle of honey over it."

"Drambuie, where do you even learn these things?" Blaine felt like a teenage boy, his mind on sex and music and video games, and here was the guy he loved knowing things like how to make a, whatever that was they had for dinner and knowing what Drambuie was and that it was supposed to go with figs, which as far as Blaine knew were the things inside Newtons.

"I read magazines and watch educational television, you should watch with me sometime."

"I watch with you."

"You watch reality tv with me." Kurt scooped the smooth creamy goodness into cereal bowls with clowns on them.

"I watched that History channel thing about the Royals with you."

"That was the Royal Wedding and you fell asleep."

"You were cozy." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, nuzzling into his back.

"I was WEEPING actually, you are soulless Blaine Anderson."

Blaine kissed his shoulder blades and let his fingers sweep across Kurt's downy abdomen, "I'll pay attention next time, I'll kiss away your tears. God you have a really nice back.'

"The ice cream's melting, here, take your dish." Kurt turned quickly nudging Blaine backward.

"I changed my mind, I don't want ice cream." Blaine set the dish on the counter and rested his hands on Kurt's hips.

"You sure?" Kurt spooned some from his own dish into Blaine's mouth.

"Well fuck. How am I every supposed to choose? You have to pick one, you can either be preternaturally sexy or an amazing cook, but I can't handle both at the same time."

"We'll have to work on that, for now I suggest you go with the ice cream because when that melts it's gone but I'll be here all night."

Blaine hopped onto the counter and grabbed his dish up, "You convinced me. Hey." He made a grab for Kurt with his legs, almost able to reach him and pull him over but not quite. "Come over here."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You really thought you were going to make it all the way over here with those tiny little legs?" He teasingly moved closer and Blaine made up for the lack of length in his legs with strength and agility, locking them around Kurt's waist, his heels digging into him.

"Compact muscle, smart guy, now what?"

Kurt made a sad face, "Now I can't reach my ice cream."

"Lucky for you I'm a nice guy, I share." Blaine offered a spoonful to Kurt who licked at it delicately, obviously trying to be a tease until Blaine moved the spoon and pushed ice cream across his nose.

"Aww see? I'm trying to be sexy and you're such a boy." Kurt pouted.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss the ice cream away, "You don't have to try. You just are."

Kurt gave in to the kiss but before Blaine knew it he felt icy cold across his stomach where his sweet love had smeared a handful of dessert. He cocked an eyebrow and sat back, "You got a plan for that pal?"

There was a devilish glint in Kurt's eye. "I might." He took a moment just to watch the dripping mess and then moved in, swiping the tip of his tongue along the very top of Blaine's boxers, catching the lowermost drips and then flattening out to roughly lap patches toward his navel. There was a twitching in his shorts that told Blaine dessert time was coming to a distinct close but there was no way he was letting Kurt get the last laugh with this. He reached across to Kurt's dish and filled his palm just as Kurt looked up in horror.

"Not my hair!"

"Didn't even occur to me." Blaine reached behind Kurt trying to get the ice cream down the back of his crisp, clean boxers but Kurt squealed loudly and ran for the living room.

"You're out of your mind, you are not going to…Blaine Anderson…stop it! Stop, stop, stop…" he was frantic and giggling and running around the sofa. Blaine had dumped the ice cream in the sink, not wanting to make a huge mess of someone else's home but his hand was still covered and he was determined to land his mark. Diving, Blaine tackled Kurt onto an easy chair and managed to slide his hand up the left leg of his shorts leaving a cold handprint on soft skin. Kurt panted and wiggled, trying to wipe the dripping mess onto Blaine's thighs, "You're such a beast."

Blaine pulled him over so Kurt was on his stomach laying across his chest, "Yes, but I'm your beast, that counts for something doesn't it?"

Kurt sighed, supposing it did. He cast a look over his back at the wetness, "You got a plan for THAT?"

As it happened, Blaine did.


End file.
